Night Time at the Cullen House
by MsXYZ
Summary: What happens when Edward sits alone at night whilst his family have 'fun' just meters away. Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Edward/Alice, Edward/Alice/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Edward stood beside the piano, staring through the great expanse of glass to the night outside. There were no stars, but his vision was strong enough that he could pick out every detail of the woods that surrounded the Cullen's house. He watched as the insects crawled through the leaves, heard the slight rustle as a fox slinked its way through the undergrowth. Then, turning his attention to the sounds within the house, he cocked his head slightly to one side and listened. It had just gone midnight and, as with many nights, he was left to entertain himself. Sometimes he felt a slight resentfulness that he was the only one who couldn't wile away the hours with Bella in the same way that his family could with their partners. But these thoughts were soon dispelled when he considered how he could never wish this life on her. From just downstairs, it was easy to pick out the different couples. On the first floor the heavy panting of Rose and Emmett, a little further away the intimate murmurs of Alice and Jasper, and on the top floor, Esmé's soft moans. Everywhere the sound of skin on skin. Concentrating on the farthest sound, Edward listened closely for Esmé and Carlisle's room. He could hear the sharp escape of air from Esmé's lips and the rustle of silk sheets balled into fists. The soft rasp of hair on skin as she curled a hand into Carlisle's hair, holding his head in place, and subtle contact of mouth on flesh. Letting his mind wander, Edward pictured the scene above…

Esmé's eyes were closed and a slight frown creased her brow, as if she were concentrating intently. Her breath came in shallow gasps, out of habit rather than necessity, and her tongue brushed occasionally over her parted lips. She had one hand thrown out at a right angle to her body, clasping the sheets in her fist, and another snaked its way through Carlisle's hair as he enveloped her pussy in his mouth. He had one finger pushed into her that he pumped slowly in and out. The other hand traced its way up her stomach to play with the light brown nipple that stood proud of each perfect globe of her breasts. Carlisle worked his tongue skilfully but slowly; prolonging the orgasm he could feel building up inside Esmé's tensed muscles. He ran small circles across her clit with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth and then releasing it to kiss the bud tenderly. As he felt Esmé's legs fasten themselves around his head in the height of her passion, he began to curl the finger he moved inside her upwards to stroke over her g-spot and continued to run tight circles around the bud of her clit. He felt her back arch off the bed, her hips crushing themselves into his mouth and responded by simultaneously intensifying the pressure on her clit and g-spot. Esmé's body went completely stiff, her body held half off the bed, the sheets in her fist tearing under the pressure, a stifled cry emerging from her lips. She stayed like that for a fraction of a minute, with Carlisle's head locked between her legs, and then collapsed, her body shuddering and trembling in the last throws of orgasm. All she could do was murmur "Carlisle, oh Carlisle" under her breath as her muscles relaxed and she slumped her head into the pillows.

Edward, as he always did, felt a strange mixture of guilt and arousal, prying like this. But then he couldn't help having such enhanced senses, nor could he help the stirring he felt in his boxers. It was only natural. In the room just above him, Alice and Jasper's cries were far more distinct. The creak of bedsprings and the rhythmic thump of the headboard, Alice's whispered encouragement and the steady thrusting of Jasper's hips…

Alice watched Jasper's face as he drove into her; letting her hands wander over his beautifully battle scarred body. "I love you Alice" Jasper whispered, completely disgruntled by his exertions. A little less steady, Alice half whispered, half moaned in response "I love…you too." And with that she gave in to the sensations that were overtaking her body, rolling her head back and moaning. Just moments later, she gave a little cry of frustration as Jasper pulled out of her, but then smiled when she saw what he had planned. Lifting himself off her chest, Jasper pulled Alice to the edge of the bed by her ankles, and then bent down to kiss her, both of them laughing. Jasper stood on the floor and lifted one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder before lowering himself onto her. Alice gasped as he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her slit, hitting her clit with every movement. Then with a quick movement of his hips, Jasper plunged into her soaking wet pussy, burying himself completely up to the hilt. Alice shrieked, and he pulled out almost all the way and then plunged back in again and again and again, building up the pace. Rolling her nipple in one hand, Alice reached down to furiously rub her clit with the other, feeling the orgasm begin to build. Sensing this, Jasper lent further into Alice, pushing her leg back towards her so that it almost touched her stomach, allowing him to graze her g-spot with every thrust. Jasper began to grunt heavily, interrupted only momentarily by fervently moaning Alice's name. Alice's hand moved so fast across her clit it was almost a blur. She was lost in the sensations, murmuring incoherently, but Jasper seemed to know that she was close and picked up his speed, thrusting faster than any human ever could. Just watching her face contorted in pleasure and her small, perky breasts with their prominent brown nipples bounce with every movement sent Jasper over the edge. He struggled to hold himself upright over her as his balls jerked his load into her. Alice moaned as he paused to regain his composure "more…faster…" and seeing how close she was, he renewed his efforts with heightened frenzy. As she came, Alice's eyes flew open, locking on Jaspers and holding there as the tremors of her orgasm overtook her. Jasper slowly subsided his thrusting and pulled out of her as the tension in Alice's muscles gave out and waited for her to recover. He kissed his way up her stomach, ran his tongue around one of her proudly erect nipples, and then bit down gently before moving up to kiss her fiercely. When he pulled away she smiled at him. "Again?" Jasper asked, and grinned as Alice flipped him onto his back in one movement and began to ride his beautifully sculptured, scarred body…

As he listened, Edward had undone his belt and slipped his hand into his boxers and began to slowly stroke his cock into its fully erect glory so that it strained against his trousers. But now, snapping out of his reverie, he felt an immediate wave of guilt and removed his hand, shaking his head a little to try and free his mind from the desires that overpowered him. He went back to the piano and began to play, but even Edward, with his incredible self-control, could not ignore the noise coming from Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. Even if they weren't as close as Jasper and Alice, they were certainly louder and more profane. Edward rolled his eyes, wishing he didn't have to hear Emmett's thoughts as well as his words. But despite his minor annoyance, he still couldn't help but listen; they didn't give him much chance after all…

"Oh shit Rose" Emmett groaned as Rosalie took his throbbing cock into her mouth. Leaning back against the wall, Emmett took a moment to survey the scene – the torn clothes strewn across the room, the broken mirror he'd have to apologise to Esmé about later and, best of all, the beautiful blonde who knelt at his feet. He watched as Rose pushed her head further onto his monstrous cock, taking him deep into her throat, her cheeks severely hollowing out as she sucked. Not having to breathe was certainly an advantage when deep-throating. Using one hand to hold her hair away from her face, Rosalie used the other to massage the base of Emmett's cock and his balls. She pulled herself completely off his cock and began to jack him off, staring seductively up at him, well aware of her power over him. Emmett closed his eyes as Rosalie alternated between sucking and flicking her tongue over the sensitive head. Grunting, Emmett moaned his encouragement: "Oh Rose…holy shit…" He snapped quickly out of his reverie when she suddenly stopped and stood up. "Hey" he began to complain, but she laughed: "What about me you selfish bugger?" Rosalie teased, playfully punching him in the chest. Emmett went to punch her back but she ducked and he simply caught the air with his fist. Giggling, Rosalie taunted him: "Not on your game tonight are you Em?" Before she knew what hit her, Emmett had Rosalie pinned up against the wall, clasping her wrists behind her with one hand and holding her face in the other. Chuckling, Emmett smiled, enjoying his position of power, and released his hold on her face to traces kisses along her jaw line, to nibble at her earlobe and to work his way down her neck to her chest. He admired her bouncing white breasts with their proud pink nipples for a moment before burying his head between them. He kissed and licked, alternating between the two, but never quite touching the nipples until she was moaning in frustration. Still not letting go of her wrists, Emmett slipped his free hand down to trace the outline of her pussy lips through her soaking panties, lightly brushing his fingers over her clit, causing her to grind her hips out to meet his fingers. He laughed again. "Someone's eager tonight…" he said mischievously, "Was there something you wanted Rose?" Rosalie groaned in frustration at his teasing. "Fuck me, Em." She demanded.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said…" Emmett continued.

"I said," Rosalie said through gritted teeth "Fuck me. Please." Emmett grinned at the beautiful blonde.

"If you insist." He said, and released her hands. She tore her panties off in one quick motion and had her legs wrapped around his waist in an instant. He pushed her back against the wall, resting one hand against the surface to steady them, and placing the other in the small of her back. The thick pink head of his cock spread her swollen pussy lips wide and just brushed the bud of her tiny clit. Unable to resist any longer, Rosalie pushed down onto him, impaling herself to the hilt. Emmett met her hips and thrust up into her as she ground her clit against him. He felt his balls hit her ass cheeks with every stroke deep into her tight, wet pussy and lightly bit into her neck in his passion. Soon they were both murmuring profanities in the heights of pleasure. Emmett slipped the hand on the small of Rosalie's back further down to cup her ass cheeks, and then she was digging her fingernails into his back as he parted her rosebud asshole with his finger. "Fuck me, oh…oh…oh yes…fuck…" she cried as her orgasm hit her, her tight pussy spasming around Emmett's monstrous cock. He had to hold her with both hands around the waist as she collapsed in his arms, his cock slipping out of her. Regaining her senses, she regained her initial position kneeling between his legs and took his cock into her mouth until her nose rested against his abdomen. Placing his hands in her hair, Emmett began to fuck her face as his felt the tension in his balls build. After only a few seconds he grunted: "Fuck Rose I'm cumming" and she pulled his cock from her throat. Jacking him off as fast as she could, his whole body tensed as he shot his creamy load over her eagerly awaiting breasts…

Downstairs, Edward could no longer resist the need that overcame him. He was frantically jerking himself off, his pants and trousers around his knees, leaning against the piano for support. He could hear Esmé's soft moans and Carlisle's sharp grunts, the sound of Emmett's balls as they hit Rosalie's ass cheeks again and again. But something was missing; Edward could hear nothing from Alice and Jasper's room other than the quiet tick of the clock. And then Alice's soprano echoed from the top of the stairs: "Edward?"


	2. Chapter 2  Home Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Alice was fast, but Edward was faster. In the time it took her to prance lithely down the stairs, he had his trousers fastened around his hips and was sat at the piano, waiting for her.

"Alice." Her forehead creased momentarily in slight perturbation as she surveyed the scene before her. Edward was sat with his hands on the keys, sheet music open on one of Bach's Brandenburg Concertos, foot on the pedal as if she'd interrupted her playing. 'I'm sure he hasn't been playing for the last half hour…' Alice thought.

"I've only just come back to it, I was about to start." Edward lied smoothly. Alice nodded, not looking entirely convinced. Scrutinising him again, she noted his slightly tousled hair and his untucked shirt before turning to go back upstairs. "Your fly's undone." she called back over her shoulder, before prancing lithely up the stairs. If Edward could have blushed, he would have. He stared at his hands on the keys, feeling considerably ashamed. He heard Alice re-enter her and Jasper's bedroom and, when Jasper queried as to where she'd gone, she merely replied "I thought I heard something". Accepting her explanation, Jasper pulled her back onto the bed and began kissing down her stomach, but Edward was surprised to find that Alice was paying little attention to Jasper. In fact, she was concentrating very hard on reciting the alphabet backwards in German. Edward returned to his playing, not wishing to incur further suspicion, but continued to worry about what Alice was trying to keep from him…

Edward had taken to spending the nights at Bella's. He found a strange satisfaction in merely watching her sleep – a pleasure which had evaded him for a little over a hundred years. He enjoyed it to the extent that tonight, whilst the rest of his family went on a hunting trip, he had opted to remain at hope with Bella. Edward was most surprised therefore, and slightly annoyed, when Alice pranced down the stairs and sat herself down on the sofa wrapped in a silk dressing gown, just as the others were leaving.

"Not going hunting Alice?" Edward enquired.

"No, I'm going to stay here, I'm not thirsty. I thought me and you could have a fun night in." She smiled dazzlingly at him and then patted the sofa next to her, indicating that he should join her.

"Oh, but Alice, I was going to go to Bella's tonight…"

"I'm sure she'll understand. She wouldn't want you leaving me all alone…anyway I already texted her from your phone explaining the situation." She grinned again and tossed his mobile phone across the room towards him. Catching it, he studied her, bemused before sighing and gliding across the room to join her on the sofa.

"OK," he gave in, "what are we watching?" Alice couldn't help smiling to herself about the look of resignation on his face.

"Well we have…The Notebook, Titanic, Dirty Dancing…" She laid them on his lap in front of him as she intoned their titles "Love Actually, Romeo and Juliet…"

"Do you have anything that isn't romance?" She quickly surveyed the pile of DVDs still balanced on her lap, already knowing the answer anyway:

"Nope." She smiled mischievously "The Notebook it is then." And before he had time to protest, Alice had put the DVD in the player and the opening titles were running. Great, Edward thought here goes a whole night of boredom when I should be with Bella… But his thoughts were interrupted by something very strange. Alice, who until this point had been sat on the sofa with her knees tucked up under her chin, had reclined, leaning her head on his chest and wrapping an arm across his stomach. Edward froze, unsure of what to do. He looked down at Alice to gage her expression but could only seen the top of her head. Unbeknown to Edward, Alice was smiling…

An hour or so later, the pair had barely moved, except that now, Edward had wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, inadvertently relaxing into her embrace. And then suddenly everything changed. Alice had raised her head and brought her mouth to Edward's ear. He could feel her hot breath and the brush of her lips against his skin as she whispered: "I know you were listening in on me and Jasper the other night." Edward froze, unresponsive in his panic. "Did it turn you on? Hearing us having sex? Do you listen to the others too, when you're alone at night?" Edward swallowed hard and continued to stare at the screen, unseeing. "Does it turn you on now? To feel my breath against your neck? My arms around you? To know that it's just me and you here, and the night is ours to do whatever we want with?" As she said this, Alice did something that caused Edward to snap out of his reverie. She placed her hand, very lightly, over the slight bulge in his jeans. Edward gasped and jumped up, breaking their close embrace.

"Alice! What are you doing? What… why…" Edward continued to begin to frame many questions, never quite managing to finish them.

"Sit down silly," Alice smiled, coming to stand before him, her face inches from his "Don't worry about it, you know you want to…" And placing both hands on his chest, she pushed him back down onto the sofa. Edward could have resisted, should have resisted he knew, but something inside him didn't want to. Alice continued to stand before him, and never taking her eyes of his, undid the tie of her dressing gown around her waist and let it fall to the ground. Edward watched the entire thing as if in slow motion, as the tumbling silk revealed the naked flesh beneath. He took in the gentle slope of her shoulders, the small but perfectly formed breasts that sat pert on her chest, her flat stomach, perfectly defined, and the tiny waist that accompanied it. As his eyes travelled downwards, he saw the small strip of brown hair that crowned her slit and could just make out, between her slim, strong thighs, the slight protrusion of her pussy lips. Alice laughed, breaking the loaded silence.

"Relax," she said "enjoy it, there's nobody here except you…" She knelt on the ground before him, "…and me…" she undid the fastenings on his jeans, "…and we have all night…" in one fluid motion she pulled them from his legs, "…to do anything, and everything, you want." Edward moaned and closed his eyes as her small, hot hand enveloped his cock through his boxers. She firmly caressed his length, which was still growing under her expert touch, and ran her fingernails up to the head, causing him to shudder with pleasure. Edward opened his eyes and looked down at her, about to protest. He knew it was wrong, so wrong. What about Bella? And Jasper? But at the same time, she was right, there was nobody there, nobody ever had to know, and he wanted it so badly… Holding his gaze, Alice slipped her fingers under the elastic waistband of his boxers and removed them, revealing his impressively hardened member. Continuing to do battle with his thoughts, Edward knew that it was all over, that there was no resisting any further, as soon as her hot, wet mouth closed around his cock. She bobbed her head up and down, swallowing his entire length for seconds at a time. Alice then placed one hand on his balls and began to massage them, leaving the other on the sofa beside him to steady herself. Edward was torn between the desire to close his eyes and tip his head back and savour the incredible feelings that possessed his body, and the desire to watch her; to take in every second of this incredible sight. Of his beautiful, lithe sister, on her knees before him, her cheeks hollowing out as her lips formed a perfect 'o' around his hard cock. Alice moved her free hand from the sofa and placed it around his shaft, beginning to jack him off and play with his balls in unison, her mouth concentrating on the sensitive head of his penis. She flicked her tongue over the swollen tip and then sucked hard. He felt his balls swell as his first orgasm built up inside him, and then suddenly it stopped.

Alice, feeling how close he was, had stopped, the little tease. His annoyance soon faded however, as she climbed onto the sofa and knelt over him, pulling at his shirt so that it tore open, buttons scattering everywhere, and kissed his chest as she reached down to guide his stiff cock into her entrance. He felt the wet softness of her swollen, hairless slit against the head of his penis as she guided him, and then the incredible enveloping tightness as she slid down his length until he was buried to the hilt in her hot, wet pussy. Slowly, she began to move her hips, rotating in circles and then lifting herself up and down, almost completely off his cock, and then plunging herself back down. Edward pulled her towards him and took one of her tiny, hardened nipples between his teeth, and she rolled her head back. Alice snaked a hand down her stomach to her clit and began to gentle rub the tiny bud as she fucked the man who, to all intents and purposes, was her brother. Edward released her nipple from his mouth and, tired of her slow progress, placed both hands on her hips and began to thrust up into her, hard and fast. She responded, matching his pace, pushing herself down onto him to meet his thrusts. She leant towards him and, for the first time, placed her lips on his, her tongue desperately exploring his mouth as he impaled her hungry cunt again and again. Then, quite suddenly, she came, her whole body went stiff and she arched her back, pushing herself deeper onto his cock, holding there for a few second and he continued to thrust into her, and then slumping, shuddering against his chest. Edward continued to hold her hips steady and pound into her dripping pussy. With every motion, his pubic bone hit Alice's clit, causing her to shudder and contract around his member. Then, Edward felt his orgasm hit him and he continued to pump his sister's pussy as he shot his seed into her hungry, awaiting cunt. Alice lifted herself of his cock and kissed him swiftly on the mouth before stooping to gather her silk robe from the floor. Suddenly there was a noise at the door. Edward's eyes snapped open and he froze in fear as he saw Jasper standing, leaning against the doorframe, a little smile playing at his lips. Calmly, he took in the scene, Edward, his cock still hard, sat bolt upright on the sofa, and Alice, his beautiful Alice, stood beside him, her robe in one hand and a single drip of her brother's white, sticky cum running down the inside of her soaking wet thigh. A little surprised at Jasper's composure, Edward felt waves of calm flood over him as Jasper watched him meaningfully, before he crossed the room to kiss Alice, passionately on the lips.

"Success, little one?" He asked her and they exchanged a mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Just Watch

Edward, suddenly becoming aware of his nakedness, hastily scrabbled for his boxers in the mess of clothes strewn on the floor, and pulled them on, then paused, looking unsure as to what to do next.

"Edward-" Alice said imploringly, walking towards him, holding out her hand as if to console him.

"Alice," Edward stuttered, turning his face from her, his forehead creased, "put some clothes on. Please." Alice looked surprised, as though she'd quite forgotten that she was now the only person standing naked in the middle of the room, and slipped her robe on in one fluid motion. Then she continued her walk towards him, hand outstretched again. Jasper was by her side in an instant and caught her arm, holding her back. "Let me." He murmured. Edward still had his face turned away, as though pretending not to hear.

"Edward…the other night…we, well Alice really, heard you…" Jasper broke off, as if unsure of how to continue. "We didn't want for you to have to be on your own night after night-"

"So you thought you'd send my sister to seduce me?" Edward interrupted, looking at Jasper properly now. His face was stony, but his eyes were on fire.

"Edward, don't be angry." Alice begged.

"I'm not-" Edward shouted, before realising his mistake and lowering his voice, "I'm not angry. Not with you." His face softened a little as his eyes moved to her face. "Bella." He sighed, thinking of her for the first time and feeling a new wave of revulsion at his weakness. "I have to go." He said and, dressing as fast as he could, made to push past Jasper for the front door. But Jasper caught him round the shoulders and held him, sending wave after wave of calm coursing through him.

"Listen Edward, just for a moment longer, and then I promise we'll let you leave." Edward consented, helpless against Jasper's control, and Jasper released him. "Alice and I, we talked and-" He looked to Alice, at a loss for what to say.

"We want you to watch us." Alice intoned, in her singsong voice. "Just watch. You don't have to do anything else. Unless you want to of course…"

"Watch?" Edward asked, momentarily confused. "You mean, watch you having sex? With Jasper?"

"Yes," Alice smiled, "There's no need to look so disgusted. Sometimes, Edward, you can be such a prude."

Edward looked briefly affronted, before regaining his senses. "I- I can't," Edward stuttered, "You're my sister, Alice. And Jasper… Bella…" He frowned. "I have to go." And with that, he pushed past them both and left the house at a run. They listened to the start of an engine and the sound of wheels on the dirt track as he drove away, heard him turn onto the tarmac of the main road, and then fade away. Jasper held his arms out to Alice and she stepped into them, turning her face into his chest.

"That could have gone better." Jasper admitted.

"That couldn't have gone much worse." Alice replied, "But don't worry, he'll be back." She said, assuredly.

"You've seen?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded and smiled:

"He won't be able to forget it."

Alice was right. For three days Edward turned the events of the night over and over in his head. He knew how wrong it was: Alice was, to all intents and purposes, his sister, and Jasper was as close as a brother. And Bella, sweet Bella. What would this do to her if she knew? But he couldn't forget it, couldn't shake from his mind the feel of Alice's skin on his, her hot, wet mouth on his cock, her tight snatch enveloping him, the look of unadulterated pleasure on her face as she came. He had no choice; he knew it. Alice knew it. He'd had no choice since the moment she'd decided to have him. And so, one night, sat at his piano after the others had disappeared to enjoy the night's 'entertainment', Edward made up his mind. He would just go upstairs and listen. He just wanted to hear Alice's moans again. That was all; that would be enough. He was up the stairs in an instant, his desperation overwhelming, and pressing his ear to the door. He could hear running water, the soft crease of cotton on skin, Alice's tinkling laugh. Edward leaned his forehead against the cool wood of the door and continued the mental battle that had raged within him for days. He could go in, just to see her. Just for a little while. Edward's hand was on the door handle before he'd really made a conscious decision and then he was in the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in." Alice sang. "Jasper's just in the shower. Well, don't be a stranger, sit down." Edward remained standing, looking awkward for a minute, before sitting in an armchair across the room from the bed where Alice lay.

"I'm not staying." He said quickly, feeling the need to make his intentions clear from the outset, as if by saying it, he was convincing himself.

"Of course not." Alice replied, smiling. She was draped across the bed, wearing a pair of Jasper's boxer shorts and a tight, white vest top. Edward could see the hardness of her nipples through it; smell the wetness that was growing between her thighs in anticipation. She really did look beautiful, her face glowing in the soft light from the lamp, her short hair tousled. "So…" She said.

"So…" He replied, seemingly as unsure as she. He could hear the desire in her mind, almost feel her excitement in the air, but he tried to block it out, tried to forget the possibility open to him. Saving them from making awkward niceties, Jasper entered the room from the bathroom, a towel wrapped round his waist and his battle-scarred body gleaming with water. He ran a hand through his wet hair and smiled at Alice.

"We have company." She smiled up at him. Jasper inclined his head slightly to acknowledge Edward, and then turned back to Alice. He walked across to the bed and climbed up, kneeling over her and leaning in for a kiss. Edward heard their tongues dance, then Alice pulled away.

"You're soaking!" She complained, and then shrieked as Jasper shook his head like a dog, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. "Stop it!" Alice gasped in between giggles, "You're making me wet!"

"It's what I do best." Jasper replied coyly, and he went back to kissing her. Edward watched as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tight against her, and tried to fight the envy coursing through him. Jasper pulled Alice's top over her head and began to plant kisses down her neck and across her breasts, pausing to suck and bite at her nipples, and then down her tight, flat stomach.

"I'm going to leave you to it…" Edward said, placing his hands on the sides of the chair as if to push himself up, but not moving from where he sat. Neither of them responded. Jasper's hands reached the waistband of her shorts and he slipped them from her hips, Alice lifting herself from the bed to help him. Then he lay back beside her and kissed her again. He laid a hand over her pussy and pressed down lightly through her panties. Alice pushed herself up to meet his hand and Jasper ran his fingers up and down over her slit in response. Then he slipped his hand under the elastic at the front of her panties and pushed two fingers into Alice's awaiting cunt. She moaned into his mouth and began to move her hips to meet the motion of his fingers. Every time he brushed his thumb over her clit she bucked against him. Edward still hadn't left, moving only to adjust his jeans a little to accommodate his growing penis.

"I need you inside me." Alice panted in Jasper's ear. She had pulled the towel from his waist and he tore the panties from her hips before Edward knew what was happening. And then suddenly he was inside her, and she was crying out as Jasper thrust into her, slowly and deliberately. Edward watched the muscles in Jasper's buttocks contracting with every plunge, and observed how Alice's legs spread even further on the bed to give him better access. She was snaking her hands down Jasper's back to his bottom, digging her nails into the firm flesh as he fucked her. Edward had silently slipped his jeans from his hips, and was sat in his boxers and t-shirt, unthinkingly stroking his hard member through the soft jersey, remembering how Alice had only a few days ago been moaning his name instead of Jaspers. Jasper had pulled out of Alice now, and was kneeling on the bed as Alice lowered herself onto his throbbing penis, her back to him, so that they were both facing Edward. Alice moved her hips in a slow, circular motion, savouring the feeling of Jasper stretching her aching pussy. Jasper kissed her neck, running a rough hand over her nipples before slipping downwards and pressing his fingers against her clit, rubbing furiously. Alice groaned and began to push her hips more desperately against Jasper, her eyes slipping in and out of focus, but still intently fixed on Edward. Forgetting all his inhibitions, Edward had pulled his hardened penis from his boxers and was now jerking himself off slowly, watching his beautiful sister's breasts bounce as she was fucked from behind. Watching Jasper's engorged cock as it slid out of her almost completely, and then slammed back into her until only his balls were visible. Alice looked straight at Edward as she came, biting her lip, her body shuddering and jerking, her pussy contracting around Jasper's cock. When she went limp against him, Jasper pulled out of her soaking cunt and Alice flopped back onto the bed. Jasper knelt by her head and, smiling her angelic smile up at him, Alice took his penis into her mouth, bringing a hand up to massage his balls as she slid him in and out of her throat.

Edward had finally stood, though not to leave. He lifted his shirt over his head as he approached the bed and lowered himself onto it. He briefly surveyed Alice's slit, her pussy splayed wide and swollen in arousal, glistening with her juices, her pink clit standing proudly erect, before beginning to place kisses down the insides of her silky white thighs. When his tongue tentatively touched her pussy, Alice pulled Jasper's penis from her mouth and watched Edward's head between her thighs and his hands on her hips as he ran his tongue over her slit, until Jasper impatiently pushed the head of his cock against her cheek. After looking up and sharing a brief smile with Jasper, she took his cock back into her mouth and began to suck in earnest. Edward, growing in confidence, had slipped a finger into Alice's wet pussy and, finding this not enough, had proceeded to add two more. His mouth was more feverous against her clit now, sucking it into his mouth and lightly pinching it between his teeth. He felt his cock throb almost painfully between his legs and knew he could wait no longer. Just as Jasper grunted and began to shoot his load into Alice's eagerly awaiting mouth, Edward moved himself up over her and pushed the swollen head of his penis into her. Alice had pulled Jasper from her throat and he had his hand at the base of his penis, pumping the rest of his cum onto her outstretched tongue, the last streak landing across her tits. Edward entered her slowly, locking eyes with her as Jasper jerked the last of his cum across her chest, and savouring the feel of her hot, sweet snatch gripping his cock. Then he kissed her, their tongues battling ferociously as he began, once again, to fuck his sister. Edward did not know, or care, what had become of Jasper at this point. He thrust into Alice as if his life depended on it, and she thrust back onto him, crying out as he hit a particular spot. Edward closed his eyes, groaning. It was all he could do not to cum there and then. Then he felt a pressure on his chest as Alice pushed him over, rolling on top of him and riding him. She sat up straight as she ground her hips against his, raking her fingernails across his chest. Then she stopped and Edward opened his eyes to see Jasper straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around Alice from behind, slipping a hand between her legs to finger her clit again. Alice groaned and tipped her head back onto Jasper's shoulder. Edward took this as a signal to continue and he thrust up encouragingly to meet Alice's hips. Within moments, Edward felt Alice's pussy spasm and clench around his penis as she came for the second time that night, and then she relaxed, flopping down against his chest. Frustrated, Edward wrapped his arms around her and tried to re-enter her.

"Hold still a minute." Jasper commanded, speaking for the first time in over an hour. Edward, confused, did as he was told. Alice raised her head from Edward's chest and lifted herself up, placing a hand on either side of his head, and then looked back at Jasper, smiling her mischievous smile. He grinned back and, placing one hand on her hip, he used the other to briefly guide his penis into Alice's snatch and then up to rest against the perfect rosebud of her asshole. Her cum glistened on the head of his cock and he spread it over her anus as he ran his member up and down her crack a few times, before pushing it firmly against the tight bud. It resisted a little but then Alice gave out a grunt and gripped the sheets on either side of Edward's head as it slid in a little. Jasper drew out a little, and then pushed again, slipping a little further into the hot, tight depths of Alice's ass.

"Ok honey?" He asked, moaning as his cock was further enveloped in a tightness he had never before felt.

"Uh-huh." Alice grunted. Jasper nodded at Edward who repositioned his aching penis at the entrance to Alice's pussy and pushed up into her hot snatch once again. At first it was slow and a little awkward, but between them Jasper and Edward soon worked up a steady pace, alternating their thrusts. The room was soon full of the moans and grunts of all three of them. It wasn't long before Alice came again, biting down on Edward's shoulder to stop herself from screaming out. Edward, who dug his fingers into her hips as he shot his load deep inside her pussy, closely followed her. Jasper came last, continuing to thrust deep into Alice's asshole long after she lay limp across Edward's chest. Eventually the three disentangled themselves and lay, deep in their sexual reverie, sprawled across the double bed. Alice and Jasper had their arms thrown across each other and were gazing at each other, their noses touching. Edward had his arm wrapped around Alice's waist, his limp cock resting against her thigh. As Alice shifted slightly to stretch up and plant a kiss softly on Jasper's lips, Edward suddenly felt out of place. For the first time in many hours, he felt that he was intruding on something. Shamefacedly he slipped from the bed and gathered his clothes from the floor, dressing quietly as he made for the door. He stopped with his hand on the door handle at turned back to survey the scene on the bed. Alice and Jasper had turned to watch him, Jasper lay on his back and Alice at his side, her head resting on his chest and her arm across his waist.

"You'll be back again tomorrow night?" Alice sang across the room to Edward. And as he smiled and turned and left the room, he knew that, whatever misgivings he would have between now and then, she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

And he did go back. He couldn't help himself. Every day he tried to be strong, tried to convince himself that when Esmé and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper retired to their respective rooms in the evening, he wasn't going to sneak into Alice and Jasper's room minutes later. Today had been no different. As the group in the living room gradually dispersed, Edward sat down at the piano and rested his fingers on the keys, trying to find a hint of normality in his familiar friend. But then the sounds of Emmett's grunts and Rosalie's moans, the soft wet pop as Esmé pulled Carlisle from her mouth and smiled up at him and, sweetest of all, Alice's giggle as Jasper pushed her down onto the bed. And before he knew what was happening Edward was outside Jasper and Alice's bedroom door, his fingers clenched around the door handle, his ear against the wood. He managed to catch a few seconds of Alice's moans before they became aware of his presence.

"Come in Edward." Jasper called. Edward sighed, trying to summon the will to walk away and, failing, turned the handle and entered the room. Alice was splayed on the bed, her hairless pink slit already shining and wet, the tiny clit beginning to protrude. Jasper was between her legs, his head turned away from the pussy in front of him to greet Edward. Edward walked around the bed, a little nervously, and sat in the armchair at the foot of it, as he always did. Jasper turned away and continued to run his tongue up and down Alice's slit, before spreading her lips with his fingers and pushing his tongue into the entrance to her pussy. She moaned and balled up her fists in the sheets as he slid his tongue up her slick cunt towards her clit and began flicking it up and down, strong and fast. Behind them, Edward began to stroke his already stiff cock. It wasn't long until Jasper was doing the same, moving his spare hand down to grasp at the thick cock that hung between his legs and jerking it slowly in his fist. Alice was panting and tensing as her body prepared for orgasm until Jasper, knowing the signs, stopped. Alice groaned:

"Either let me come or fuck me Jasper, stop teasing." And Jasper, all too eager to oblige knelt in front of her, his erect cock still grasped in his hand.

"On your hands and knees." He commanded.

"Ooh, getting a little bossy today are we? I love it." Alice smirked as she moved onto her hands and knees, facing the head of the bed, and presenting her ass to Jasper and Edward. Jasper ran a finger up her slit and Alice pushed back onto his hand.

"What is it that you want, my love?" Jasper asked, feigning ignorance. Alice groaned in frustration. "I can't help you unless you tell me." Jasper continued.

"Fuck me." Alice begged, "Hard." Jasper grinned back at Edward:

"Think it's gonna be rough one tonight." He said, before placing his swollen cock head at the entrance to Alice's waiting pussy and then slamming in to the hilt in one swift motion. Alice grunted. Jasper pulled out almost entirely, and then pushed back in deep once more, reaching round to grab Alice's swaying tits. Edward watched, his cock painfully hard in his fist, as Jasper began to hump Alice from behind, hard, relishing the sound of his balls slapping against her thighs with every thrust. Alice reached down to rub her clit as he pounded her pussy, but Jasper grabbed her wrist.

"No" He commanded, "Not yet, you're not allowed to cum yet." Alice moaned her frustration. "You're a naughty-" Jasper lightly slapped her ass cheek, "naughty-" slap, "girl" slap. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back as he continued to pound her, occasionally slapping her ass, making her yelp.

"I'm close" Jasper warned, "Come for me Alice." He commanded, reaching round to rub her clit. At the touch of those fingers on her most sensitive spot, Alice's orgasm exploded. She reached back and pushed Jasper out of her as a stream of cum squirted from Alice's pussy, drenching the bed sheets. When she was done, she collapsed, shaking, on the bed. Jasper knelt over her, pumping his cock in his fist until he squirted his cum over her, across her stomach and legs. Jasper lay back on the bed beside her, smiling.

"Your turn Edward." Jasper said. Edward stood up, uncertain. Alice looked very tired and very well fucked to him. He didn't want to hurt her.

"It's ok Edward, she can take it." Blearily, Alice nodded her concurrence. "I can take it Edward," She agreed, "Let's see if you can make me cum harder than that."

Jasper grinned.

"Now that's a challenge." He laughed. Edward climbed onto the bed and lowered himself so he was inches from Alice's glorious body. He began to kiss and lick and suck his way down her neck and across her chest, pausing to suckle on each nipple, and then down her stomach. He hesitated slightly when he reached Jasper's cum, but then tentatively lapped it up. Edward's cock jerked a little between his legs with the thought that he was licking another man's, essentially his brother's, cum off the girl who, to all intents and purposes, was his sister. Once he had cleaned up every last drop, Edward kissed his way back up Alice's body until their eyes met and they kissed, at first fiercely but then it softened. Edward slowed as he savoured the feeling of her talented tongue flitting over his. Lowering his body onto hers, he felt her breasts press into his chest, her soft skin against his. The light brush of her fingers made him shiver and they traced patterns on his back. Soon she began to thrust her crotch up against him, trying to find some relief and he thrust back against her, his cock rubbing at her slit. He reached down and took his cock in his hand, guiding it to her clit and rubbing it against it. It slid across the little bud easily with her arousal. Then he guided the head down and pushed gently into her entrance. Alice tipped her head back and moaned, and Edward placed kisses along her jaw line and neck as he entered her, tenderly but deeply. They kissed passionately as Edward pushed into her hot, wet cunt, feeling for the first time that he was making love to her. He rested his nose against hers and looked into her eyes as he thrust into her, her hips moving to match his rhythm.

"Faster." She moaned, her lips brushing his, and Edward was only too happy to oblige. He relished in the feeling of her fingernails digging into his hips as another new set of fingers ran down from his shoulders to his ass and then a hand gently gripping his balls. Edward momentarily pulled apart from Alice and looked back at Jasper, unwilling to accept the pleasure of another man.

"Relax," Jasper smiled, "Forget it's me, forget it's a man, forget your own name if you like. Just enjoy it." Edward turned back to Alice and began pushing into her again, his curiosity overcoming his reluctance, as it so often did with these two. The feel of Jasper's hand caressing his balls and the soft kisses he was placing on his back almost made Edward explode. Until he felt something warm and wet at the entrance to his anus, making him tense up. Alice, feeling his apprehension caught his lips with hers and thrust her hips up to meet his, encouraging him to continue. Jasper continued to lick around Edward's ass hole, pushing his tongue in a little, testing the resistance. Then Jasper placed a spit-covered finger at Edward's entrance and pushed lightly, waiting for Edward's reaction. But Edward, lost in the pleasure of Alice's pussy as it contracted around him in her second orgasm of the night, simply continued to thrust in wild abandon. Jasper pushed, sinking a finger into the tightness of Edward's anus and meeting little resistance. Edward's balls tightened at the sensation, threatening to come. _Not yet, _he berated himself, _too early to come yet… _But it was too much, as Jasper wiggled the finger buried in his anus and used his other hand to squeeze Edward's balls, he pushed into Alice one last time, spilling his hot cum into her hungry pussy, and collapsing on top of her, panting heavily. They lay there for what felt like hours, unmoving, simply revelling in their pleasure, until Jasper began again to move his finger inside Edward. Edward, a little unwillingly, felt his cock stir inside Alice. Jasper spat onto Edward's asshole and withdrew his finger a little before pushing two together into him, admiring the sight of his lover's anus stretching for him. Edward groaned a little in a mixture of pain, pleasure and desire, pushing himself back onto Jasper's hand. With this motion, his semi-hard cock slipped from Alice's used cunt and Jasper reached around him and took it in his hand. Jerking it slowly to its full size. Alice moved up the bed, sitting against the headboard and Edward rested the upper half of his body on the bed, leaving his ass in the air, and clenched the sheets in his fists as he moaned and shook in pleasure. He opened his eyes a little as he heard a buzzing fill the room, and was greeted by the sight of Alice's spread legs, a silver vibrator pressed against her swollen clit, her hips already writhing. Edward thought that he might come just at the sight, but then he felt Jasper remove his fingers from his ass and release his cock. One of Jasper's hands moved instead to spread Edward's ass cheeks, while the other gripped the base of his cock as he moved it towards the inviting anus before him. Edward, feeling the head of Jasper's large penis against his entrance, reached down and began to frantically jerk at his cock, watching Alice, anticipating the pain. But he was pleasantly surprised. He felt a little discomfort, felt Jasper struggle to push against his muscles, but no pain. Edward released his cock and rested against the bed, trying to relax and make Jasper's entrance easier. Eventually, he felt Jasper's balls resting against his.

"You ok?" Jasper asked.

"Mmmhmmmph." Edward moaned into the bed in reply. Jasper laughed a little at this, and began to slowly withdraw a little, before pushing back in. After a while, Edward loosened up enough that he could move in and out of him with little effort. Edward was moaning and panting, his cock jerking between his legs, the sounds mingling with the slapping of Jasper's balls against his own and the grunts he made with every thrust, and with Alice's cries as the buzzing vibrator delivered another orgasm, pushed hard against her clit. When she had finished, Alice switched off the vibrator and sighed, surveying the scene before her which had so turned her on. She watched Jasper's face as he smiled with satisfaction and Edward's, which was screwed up in pleasure. Reaching down, she began to idly rub her clit as she watched until Edward spoke her name: "Alice." He said, almost begging. She knew what he needed. Edward pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, allowing Alice to slip beneath him and guide his throbbing penis into her. Edward's cries were muffled by Alice's mouth as he experienced what could only be described as heaven. He only managed a few minutes, before his cock spasmed inside Alice and he came hard, closely followed by Alice and, finally, by Jasper. Edward twitched a little on top of Alice as he felt Jasper pull out of his stretched anus. Jasper surveyed the scene before him, his cum dripping from Edward's gaping ass hole, his cock buried balls deep in Alice, her cum soaking the crumpled bed sheets.

"Good show." Said a deep voice from behind them and Edward turned in shock, pulling out of Alice and leaping form the bed, trying, ashamedly, to cover himself. "Don't bother Edward," said Emmett, "we've seen it all already." And Rosalie laughed, withdrawing her hand from the front of Emmett's jeans.

"And we enjoyed it too." She smirked.

"I'm glad," Alice sang, "We've had quite a night."

"And it's about to get a whole lot more interesting," Emmett growled, "I've been dying to taste that sweet little pussy of yours for years." He ducked swiftly to avoid a blow from Rosalie. Alice laughed.

"Be my guest."


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett looked to Rosalie, searching her eyes for her approval. She acquiesced with a slight nod and settled in the armchair at the foot of the bed to watch. Alice lay spread-eagled on her back, one hand on her inner thigh, the other idly rolling her nipple between her fingertips. Her hair was wild, her pussy and inner thighs covered in a mixture of Edward's, Jasper's and her own cum, and her eyes were hungry. Emmett approached the bed, lifting his t-shirt over his head in one swift motion as he went, revealing the rippling muscles beneath. He lowered himself onto the bed, supporting himself with one elbow and placing his free hand over the light strip of hair over Alice's pubic mound. He moved his thumb to lightly brush over Alice's clit and she moaned, her hips pushing forward hungrily. Emmett took the hint and began to rub her clit in small circles, smiling up at her reaction. Then he lowered his mouth to her pussy, licking slowly and deliberately up and down her parted lips, before delving his tongue into the entrance of her cunt and licking the sensitive walls. Alice began to pant and pinched at her nipples furiously, searching for a release. Then her hands were replaced by Jasper's mouth as he latched his lips around one of her nipples, flicking his tongue across it before taking it between his teeth and rolling it gently. He placed kisses up her neck and across her chest, running his fingertips along her slender waist and causing her to shiver, before moving onto the second nipple. Meanwhile, Emmett had replaced his thumb with his tongue on Alice's clit and was flicking it from side to side as fast as he could, and at the same time pushing two thick fingers into her and gently stroking her g-spot. Jasper released her nipple and kissed his way up her neck to her face, adoringly kissing her cheeks and nose before brushing his lips across hers. She pushed herself into him, desperately exploring his mouth with her tongue, biting down on his lower lip and pulling his face into hers with greater force. Emmett knelt on the bed, pulling his boxers and jeans down to his knees and freeing his large cock, its bulbous head red and swollen. He placed one hand on the bed beside her to steady himself and wrapped the other around the base of his penis, lining himself up with Alice's entrance. She broke away from Jasper and looked down at the huge head of Emmett's cock pressed against her a little apprehensively.

"Don't worry little sis," Emmett smiled, "I'll be gentle."

Ignoring Rosalie's derisive snort from behind them, Alice reached down and spread her pussy lips wide, holding herself open and ready for her brother. His monstrous length slipped in with little difficulty, and Alice grunted as she took Emmett in to the hilt, filled as far as she had ever been.

"Holy shit." Emmett swore, Alice's stretched pussy clenching tight around him as he began to fuck her.

Rosalie, watching the entire episode from the sidelines had removed her top, freeing her beautiful globes of breasts, their pink nipples standing proud and erect. Her jeans were undone and her hand was moving inside her panties, fucking herself with her fingers as she watched her lover tenderly entering her sister. Jasper, leaving Alice and Emmett on the bed, approached Rosalie and dropped to his knees in front of her. He placed his hand over hers and drew it from her jeans, placing her wet fingers in his mouth and sucking gently, moaned appreciatively.

"You taste as delicious as you look." He complimented her, knowing only too well that with Rosalie flattery would literally get him everywhere. She smiled smugly, lifting her hips to help him slide her jeans and panties down her legs. Jasper cast her jeans aside and took one leg in his hand, kissing from the ankle up her shapely calf to her thigh and then did the same with the other, his mouth falling just short of her inner thigh. Then he kissed and nibbled at the skin of her thighs just inches from her pussy. Rosalie moaned and tipped her head back, her golden hair tumbling over the back of the chair, her hands lightly caressing her stomach and chest. Jasper blew lightly over her slit, which was already glistening with her juices, before running a finger lightly up and down it, watching the way she thrust her hips forward as he brushed her clit and rested his fingertip at her entrance. Then, spreading her lips with his fingers, Jasper pushed a finger into her, curving it upwards to graze her g-spot and began to finger fuck her. Rosalie pushed her hips down to meet his hand, grinding herself into him so that her clit hit his palm.

"More." She panted, and Jasper added a second finger, and then a third. Then he placed his hand over her pubic bone and used his thumb to pull back the hood of her clit, revealing the pink head, which was considerably larger than Alice's. Rosalie thrashed in the chair, turning her head from side to side, and Jasper's tongue met her clit and she felt the orgasm building from inside her. She ran her hands through his hair and held his head in place, rocking her pussy against his face as he rubbed her g-spot harder, feeling her orgasm coming.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh…oh…oh…yes!" Rosalie swore as she came, her juices gushing from her pussy and covering Jasper's face. Emmett turned from Alice to watch Rosalie's face screwed up in pleasure as she came all over Jasper's face.

"Sorry, should have warned you about that mate," Emmett grinned, "She has a tendency to…explode…"

"You could say that!" Jasper said, wiping his face on his arm. Rosalie smiled weakly, her legs still shaking.

Alice, frustrated at the distraction, pulled Emmett back to her, trying to thrust herself onto him. Getting the message, Emmett turned back to her and brought his mouth to hers, crushing their lips together as he drove into her, as hard and deep as he could. Alice's lips parted in a perfect 'o' as she came, her eyes tight shut, her hands gripping Emmett's shoulder blades. The sensation of her cunt contracting around his hard member and she came sent Emmett over the edge and he thrust frantically as he emptied his balls deep inside her.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Rosalie had swapped places, her lips wrapped around his member, his hands holding her hair away from her face so he could watch her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked him. Rosalie gripped the base of his cock in one hand and cupped his balls in the other, bobbing her head up and down, occasionally pausing to concentrate on the head, flicking her tongue over it before drawing him into her mouth again. Jasper grunted as she pushed her head down further, her throat swelling as he entered her throat, her nose brushing the base of his penis. Holding still, she allowed him to thrust into her throat for a while, before withdrawing him completely and jerking him in her hand whilst she sucked first one, then the other of his balls into her hungry mouth. With that, Jasper came, shooting his load onto his chest until Rosalie took him in her mouth again, sucking every last drop from him greedily.

It was at that moment, when all four of them lay in their post-orgasmic bliss, that Alice, suddenly remembering Edward, looked across to the window where he had retreated at Emmett and Rosalie's entrance. But Edward was already gone, running through the woods as fast as he could, away from the house, away from his confusion and his shame, and towards Bella. He didn't know if he could ever bring himself to tell her, if she would ever forgive him, if he'd be able to stop, if he even wanted to stop. All he knew was that he was heading for the place that he felt calm and in control, where he hoped to find some answers, with sleeping Bella wrapped tight in his arms.

"Will he come back?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, "He keeps changing his mind." Looking dejected, she held her hand out to Jasper, and he took it, laying next to her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her, their noses touching. Emmett lay his hand across her waist and Rosalie joined them, pressing her breasts into Emmett's back and kissing her neck.

"I hope he comes back." Rosalie sighed, that was fun.

"Hell yea it was!" Emmett laughed, lightly pinching Alice's bum, which earned him a light slap from Rosalie.

"I just hope it wasn't too much. It probably offended his private sensibilities." Alice said, her eyes still flickering, searching the future.

"I think that would have offended anyone's private sensibilities." Jasper said, lifting an ironic eyebrow at her. The four of them began to laugh, their naked bodies lovingly intertwined, all of them hoping that they hadn't gone too far.

**Think I'm going to do some good ol' girl-on-girl with Alice and Rosalie next. I'm not really sure where to go with Edward from here. What/who do you guys want to see? **


	6. Chapter 6

Edward came to an abrupt halt outside Bella's house, staring up at her window which, as always, was open – invitingly open. Then, not entirely knowing what he intended to do, he jumped, landing silently on the windowsill before slipping inside. Bella was lying on her side, facing away from him, the duvet drawn away from her back. He took a moment to admire the curve of her body from her t-shirt clad shoulders, down her waist to her hips, where her t-shirt rose up to reveal an inch of pale soft skin above the top of her panties. As he lowered himself into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and cradling her against him, she stirred slightly at the sudden cold.

"Edward?" She mumbled.

"Shhh my love." He said, pulling the duvet round her between them to protect her from his skin and she moved against him.

"No," she protested, sleepily pulling the duvet away from him, "I want to feel you here tonight." Unable to resist the soft warmth of her skin against his, Edward did not argue. He simply held her tighter as she drifted back to sleep, relishing the feel of her familiar, comfortable body pushing back into his.

Edward lay like this for a while, quite still, just enjoying her, until he was sure by the steady rise and fall of her chest and the slight snuffling of her snores that she was asleep, before he let his mind begin to whir. His thoughts roamed back across the events of the last few weeks, of the way his relationships had evolved, of the adventure and the pleasure, and of the anguish of betraying Bella. He wanted desperately to tell her, but even strong was his desire never to lose her.

"I'm sorry Bella," he murmured into her ear, "I'm so sorry. I love you. But I love them too. I can't stop. I need them now." He kissed her gently on the temple and buried his face in her neck, trying to memorise every inch of her body, every second of these last hours, for he feared that they might be just that – the last. Facing away from him, Bella stared straight ahead at the jumble of clothes that littered the floor around her washing basket, unsure to make of what she had just heard.

Bella lay spread-eagled on her back, the place where Edward normally lay on the bed empty beside her. She thought back to those confused, sleepy moments in the night and to the words that Edward had spoken. _Who did he love? Who did he need? And what was it that he couldn't stop? _She thought for a fleeting terrified moment that Edward had revoked his family's vegetarian ways, or, even worse, that Jessica's constant eyelid fluttering had finally had the desired effect, before she checked herself, remembering the plural: _them. _As if in answer to her questions, she heard a polite knock at the front door, and Charlie answer it gruffly.

"Charlie," Alice's voice chimed, "How lovely to see you." Bella could just picture her face as she flashed him her dazzling smile, could picture Charlie flush, faltering. "You haven't met my sister, Rosalie." She continued, and Bella suppressed a giggle as he imagined her father's reaction to Rosalie's incredible beauty.

Charlie cleared his throat: "Very nice to meet you." He said, awkwardly. Bella did not hear Rosalie's response.

"Is Bella in?" Alice asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh – yea, sure, she's upstairs. I'll just call her." Replied Charlie.

"No need," sang Alice, "I'm sure she won't mind if we go up." Charlie must have acquiesced, because next moment Bella heard the light tread of two sets of feet on the stairs and then a knock at her door and Alice's voice: "Bella?"

"Come in!" Bella called, gathering her duvet around her to hide her panties and exposed legs.

"Still in bed?" Alice laughed, "you sleepy head!" Bella mumbled something and tugged self-consciously at her tangled hair. "I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this, it's just that Edward has a little problem that we think we can help him with."

Bella's mind flashed back to his words the previous night, her curiosity immediately peaked.

"May I?" Alice asked, gesturing to the bed beside her.

"Sure," Bella replied, "You too Rosalie," she added, slightly more awkwardly. The pair of them sat down beside her, one on either side, resting against the headboard. Bella shuffled up in the bed so she was sitting too, a little cramped between them. She shivered a little at the immediacy of their rigid cold frames.

"You see," intoned Alice, "we're not exactly a normal family." Bella couldn't suppress a snort.

"Yes I'd realised that." She laughed. Alice tittered. Rosalie remained silent.

"You see," she continued, "because we're not actually related, we've had to develop our own special way of…bonding…" Alice stole a glance at Bella's face and saw that she still looked completely bewildered. "We, erm…we love each other like siblings, like more than siblings sometimes. Over the years we've come to need each other…" Bella was reminded suddenly of Edward's words the night before: _I love them too. I can't stop. I need them now._ Alice's hand was now placed on Bella's knee over the duvet, comfortingly. But Bella still didn't understand, quite, why she needed comforting.

"What my sister is trying to say," interrupted Rosalie, "is that recently we've developed an open relationship. Emmett may be my husband, but I am free to sleep with whomever I like. Including the rest of my family." Bella's eyes flew open, beginning to see the edges of a much wider picture. Alice felt her stiffen, alarmed.

"Thank you for your forwardness, Rose." Alice said, coldly, "But yes, it's true. We enjoy what I suppose you might call 'free love'. Edward… Edward has only become involved in the last few weeks, and reluctantly I might add. He loves you very much. And he wanted to tell you. But he was scared that you'd leave him."

Bella remained stonily silent, no longer noticing the beauty and seduction of Alice's sing song voice, simply trying to absorb what she was being told.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her voice nervous, unsure, "Do you understand?"

"Mhmmm," Bella replied, awkwardly, trying to suppress the flood of images that were streaming into her mind: the five of them, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward, naked, tangled together; a scene that Bella found alarming, but also overwhelming beautiful.

"Bella." Charlie called, making them all start. "I'm off to work honey."

"Bye Dad!" Bella shouted back, a little choked.

"Bye Charlie!" Alice sang. The three of them listened to the slam of the front door and then Bella turned to look first at Rosalie and then at Alice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bella asked.

"Because we wanted to forewarn you, so Edward doesn't catch you unawares. So you might be prepared, not make any rash decisions. This way you get to consider where you might fit into to all this. This doesn't have to end with you leaving him, you know." Bella stared at her.

"Are you-" Bella broke off, confused, "are you inviting me to join you in your family 'love making'?" She asked, a little scornfully.

"You needn't make it sound like that," Rosalie said, "It can be rather fun." As if to prove her point, Rosalie ran a long fingernail up Bella's arm from the inside of her wrist to her shoulder and then up to her neck, gently caressing her earlobe before tracing along her jaw and coming to rest her hand against the other side of her face. Rosalie gently pulled Bella's head towards her and leaned in, gently brushing her lips against Bella's. Bella started away, but felt Alice's hand as well tracing along her neck, in turn pulling her head towards her. She looked at Alice.

"Trust me." Alice whispered, before leaning in to kiss her. Bella was stiff at first, unsure of what to do. Self-consciously aware of the cold of Rosalie's fingers lingering on her neck, of Alice's tongue trying to push through her lips. Rosalie's hand was replaced by her mouth, gently kissing and biting the flesh above her t-shirt, flicking her tongue across Bella's earlobe. Bella moaned involuntarily in Alice's mouth and slowly, uncertainly, began to return the kiss. Alice pulled away and moved her attentions to Bella's neck, whilst Rosalie replaced Alice's lips, pressing hers more fiercely against Bella's. Bella yielded to her insistent tongue and pressed her body up towards her. She felt Alice's hand snake around her waist, pulling her closer, before slipping a hand under the jersey of her t-shirt, feeling the smooth warm skin of Bella's stomach, and then tracing it upwards, lightly brushing the base of her breast. Both girls were kissing Bella's neck and ears now, and, closing her eyes, Bella could feel the goose bumps rising on her arms and, to her shame, the heat and wet growing between her legs. Alice tugged at the bottom of Bella's t-shirt, and Bella sat up straight, allowing Alice to lift it from her body, freeing her small breasts. Rosalie brought her mouth to one of her nipples, suckling and flicking it with her tongue while Bella watched Alice undress, hazy with lust, down to her panties. Then Rosalie released her nipple and undressed herself, Bella catching her breath as her beautiful round breasts bounced free, their pink nipples proudly erect, as Alice took one of her own in her mouth. Rosalie resumed her previous position and both girls pleasured Bella's breasts, a nipple each, their hands caressing her stomach and her inner thighs, occasionally brushing over the cotton of Bella's panties, making her hips jerk involuntarily. Then Rosalie took Bella's panties by the elastic and slid them down her hips, sliding down her body to kneel between her legs, pulling them off first one ankle and then the other. Then she pushed her legs apart, kneeling between them and, pausing momentarily to look up and catch Bella's eyes, which were clouded with desire, she lowered her mouth to envelop Bella's swollen clit.


End file.
